The Potters
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Remus Lupin is tasked with babysitting Harry for one night. But he does not like kids, he's afraid he'll hurt them somehow. (AU James and Lily didn't die on Halloween, though Voldemort has been destroyed… for now.)


The house was full of noise as the pair bustled around the small rooms. James was busy trying to make his hair look presentable, while Lily was in the kitchen trying as hard as she could to get the stain of vomit off her dress.  
"Honey!" She called, towelling her dress dry. "We're already late!" She turned to the sink, which contained the roses they were supposed to be taking for the hosts; Sirius' parents. She looked at them sadly, she had not had enough time to de-thorn them and therefore she couldn't give them away. _Or could she?_ Lily quickly grabbed some her wand and some coloured cellophane, conjuring a vase and hiding the stems in the clear wrapping film.  
"Genius," she muttered to herself, picking up her one year old son, pointing a finger at him and mumbling, "Don't even think about it, buddy," as he grabbed her shoulder and moved the fabric to his mouth. Lily then balanced the vase between her other hip and forearm and walked out of the kitchen.

James fixed his tie again as he waited by the door, he foot bouncing with anticipation.  
"Remus isn't here yet, and we can't take Harry with us!" He called, kicking a toy down the hall. Lily entered, her hair still not down and a wet patch on her stomach. James smiled as he took Harry from her arms.  
"You look great!" He said softly, kissing her forehead. She scowled at him as she put her hair up in a messy bun, somehow making it look better than any professional hairdo.

There was a soft knock at the door and James swung it open as Lily grabbed her bag. Remus stood there, an apologetic look on his scared face.  
"Sorry-" His apology was cut off as James thrust his son into his friends' arms.  
"Thanks Moony!" He sighed, and moved back to stand beside Lily. Just before they apparated away, Lily shouted:  
"He's been fed, just needs to sleep. Sorry, we're just a bit late. Thanks!" And with that they were gone.

Remus looked down at the child in his arms, who looked back at him blankly. With a sour expression, the werewolf held the toddler out in front of him and looked for a place to put him down. He spied a cot in the small living room and quickly made his way across the room and placed Harry down, shaking his hands as if he had been burnt. Remus was not good with kids. Never had been. He always tried to stay as far away from them as possible, and had only held Harry when he couldn't escape it. Sirius was better; he was a natural when it came to his godson.

Remus watched the boy from the other side of the room. He had only agreed to taking care of Harry because his friends were desperate. He had not told anyone, but Remus was secretly afraid of hurting him. While he knew he could control himself, and that he was practically harmless without a full moon, he still felt this feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him constantly worried around youngsters – something that he desperately needed to get over.

Remus paced in and out of the room. His eyes on Harry whenever possible, but just 'hanging out' in the same room as the boy felt wrong, unnatural and just awkward. Harry just sat there; his chubby cheeks puffing and deflating every couple seconds. Remus sighed softly as he sat down in front of Harry, slumped over, with his forearms resting on his knees.  
"Oh, Harry." He said softly. "I'm not a role model, you know. I drink too much, I say the wrong things. I encourage bad behaviour." He ran a hand through his sandy brown locks. "I'm not the good kid I used to be, this… illness, it's wearing me thin – changing who I am." Harry just stared at him. A few seconds passed and werewolf and toddler stared and stared until harry stretched out his chubby arms and softly cooed, "Moo."

Remus stared at the boy.  
"Was that my… name?" He asked softly, although inside he knew it was useless, as the boy would not answer him anyway. Harry repeated himself and Remus smiled. He stood, taking the few steps from where he had been sitting to the play-pen Harry sat in. He reached down and lifted the toddler into his arm.  
"Hey, buddy." He whispered. As he did Harry screwed up his face and Remus' heart stopped. "Hey! Don't cry." He tried rocking him, holding him closer to his chest. Harry grabbed Remus' shirt and rubbed his face against the harsh material. "This is… new for me. We'll get through this." Remus said softly, looking down at the boys face. Harry's eyes were shut as he rest against the werewolf's chest.

The moonlight shone on the newly refurbished roof as the tired parents returned from the party. Their feet were aching and eyes were drooping as James swung open their front door. They walked down the hall, Lily kicking off her heels and James throwing his jacket across the desk by the door in his study. They finally made it to the living room where they found Remus lying on the couch, his mouth hanging open. On his chest was Harry, his hands still clutching Remus' shirt, his little face scrunched in sleep. Lily looked through hooded eyes with a soft smile at their friend and their child. James smirked softly.  
"Harry looks fine there. We'll wake them in the morning." He waved a hand in their direction and disappeared up stairs. Lily considered putting Harry into his actual bed, but decided his husband was right.  
"Goodnight, baby, and thanks Remus."


End file.
